nine_of_pandorafandomcom-20200213-history
De'Nara
"Is he talking to a tree?" "You were talking to flowers..." "But those are flowers...that's different." '' -De'Nara to Nizeo on the logic of plant talking.'' De'Nara is a Necromorph, unlike necromancers she is able to control corpeses naturally using the disperesed aura from the once living being and reassembling it, and without the use of dark magic or forbidden sorcery. De'Nara also has a bizarre attraction to the dead even claming to have a boyfriend named Jason which is nothing more than a dead body. Necropolis Arc De'Nara was first introduced in a graveyard daancing with her "Boyfriend" when Nizeo (Neo) Vanguard happened across her which in turned made them encounter Arten (Arty) who had been found working on an ornante stone puzzle built into a tombstone. Dispite him having worked on the puzzle for countless hours Nizeo figured it out in a matter of seconds. The puzzle being solved unearthed a large crypt with a door whose carvings were those of ancient arcanic runes and alchemy symbols. As Arten tried to decifer the runes De'Nara cuasually opened the door surprising the two and proceeded in without them. Traveling inward the door to the crypt slammed shut behind them locking them in forcing them to proceed forward. Arten handed Nizeo a bizzare compass that lit up and formed barriars around them to protect them from dark energy. They soon came to find De'Nara animateing some ancient bones before handing Arten a silver goblet with blue jewels and a strange tar like substance in it. The Goblet it turned out fit into a circlur slot in an ancient Mural cuasing the symbols on it to whiten before desolving into multiple black bat like creatures. As Arten and Nizeo defended themselves De'Nara proceeded ahead to a murky black wall and went on to be the first to enter Necropolis. She waited upon the shore of Necropolis talking to dead skeleital flowers as Arten and Nizeo joined her, saddly thier light protections and weapons had been disabled upon passing through the wall. A 13 foot tall being apperaed to them breafly to tell them the only way to leave was to go to the city in the distance which appered as a speck of light far away. Though the flowers warned of not touching the water De'Nara went ahead and pushed Nizeo in wishing to test a theory she had. Nizeo upon falling into the silver mercury like water found he couldn't swim back towards them and had to cross to the other side, where he found his healing and god like abilites had been striped from him. De'Nara crossed the river on a magical embeded plank which soon desolved into the water as if it was acid. Arten was only able to cross thanks to her dead control abilites which summoned a bridge of bones and jewels from the bottom of the river. Arten barely made it across as the bridge started to desolved makeing him leap at the last second, slide and tumble before coming to land smack against a tree. They soon entered the forest of a thousand deaths whose trees looked as if humans and other creatures had been grown into them, eatch dispaying a painful form of death. The trees had even taken on the shape of Nizeo showing countless ways of him dying before letting out an inhuman scream and turning to normal trees. In the center of the forest they came to a clearing where a gigantic white tree stood, A tree of life. Arten stepped forward with an arcane symbol on his hand and binded himself to the tree suffering endless pain as symbols and runes of protection were burned into his skin along his torso and neck, De'Nara in a bid to free him from the binding knocked him unconcious. Nizeo and De'Nara both proceeded to beat him awake till he finally came to weak and bruised with a now dislocated knee. The spirit of the tree a tall shining white woman with hollow eyes approched them trying to suck out Nizeo's soul which was prevented by a protective charm from Arten, when the spirit approched De'Nara she commented on the spirit's beauty absently which in turned saved her from a horrible death. After leaving the forest they came to a mountain trail of bones leading downward towards the now not to far off city. To help Arten maintain balance she bound bones to his feet, upon asking what it was Arten wanted from the city the mention of old magic seemed to trigger a mild burst of anger in De'Nara making the already snug bones inpale themselves into his tendons and musle tissue while Nizeo oppted to walk down hazardly compared to the easier navigation of De'Nara and Arten. At the end of the trial De'Nara forced Arten to consume a horrid tasting berry which instantly healed him of his pain and wounds. At the Gate of Necropolis De'Nara in order to gain entrance to the city stated her greatest fear was to be alive. Once they had entered the city they noticed how realitivly normal it was til a siren sounded making demons and monsters carry out nightmarish tortures on the citizens. De'Nara stood by calmly as Nizeo and Arten were assualted by succubi, only interferring to save then when Arten promised her dusk skull cookies at thier journey's end. Finally at the heart of the city they met the fallen goddess Ressia who in a previous deal with Arten handed him a tablet in exchange for his promise to aid her in the war ultimately dragging De'Nara and Nizeo into the deal as well, while also giving Ressia seven books translated into ancient elfish from Shakesphere. They went to a portal entrance and tried negotiating with the guardian skull to open the way out who refused. It was thanks to De'Nara's seduction of the skull that allowed them to be teleported out having promised to be his for and hour everyother day for the next week. Upon waking up in the dark confines of the ground Arten commented on De'Nara's deal with the skull which she replied with how she'd have a charm placed voiding the skull's deal after all she couldn't cheat on Jason. While Arten and Nizeo readied to dig themselves out using Arten's now working light handles De'Nara simply had the corpeses around them dig them up. Suddenly she seemed less of a nusence to the two and more useful. Abilites *Has complete control over any dead object so long as it had once been alive. *Can form a barrier around herself from her own aura control.